Electromagnetic interference (EMI) may interfere with the performance of integrated circuit (IC) devices. Existing techniques to address conductive EMI include separate power supplies, capacitive filtering, and use of star connectivity arrangements, for example. Existing techniques to address radiative EMI include spatial separation, insertion of substrate or deep well barriers, or insertion of grounded metal barriers between blocks, for example. None of these techniques may sufficiently address the challenges posed by EMI such as, for example, conductive radiation that is not constrained to planar sources.